User blog:Fledgedragon/If you dot read this the Never Reads shall destroy the Reads and the world of folio forever!
Hehe..kinda obscure reference there... Anyway...I'm sorry I never got round to doing these before, I procrastinate too much... I got tagged by about a Thousand ppl ( which isn't a bad thing!), so I'll be posting them separately. LunaDragonGirl Does music strongly affect you emotionally? Yes. Definitely. I love listening to music, probably for that exact reason Have you had porridge? What do you think of it? (Most of you may know it as oatmeal.) Yes, I have had porridge (porridge, not oatmeal), and no, I don't like it, as I'm a fussy eater and don't like a lot of foods. Is there something - or someone - you find comforting when you're feeling down\generally emotional? Hmm...Well often I will listen to music, or read. I find those things where you can flip the sequins good as well...although I don't own any myself. Tell me what you think the coolest\most inspirational\prettiest aspect of fantasy is. (Presuming you're a fantasy fan. And we're talking classic fantasy, not with guns or technology or whatnot.) Fantasy is one of my favourite genres, and I generally love all aspects of fantasy, but my favourite is probably the fact that it can be anything you want, you can imagine it however you like. but I also love all the fantasy creatures, as they're so much better than real most real creatures (no offence to reality), and fantasy *things* are so much prettier than real things... Lakes or forests? AAAAAAAAAAA I DON'T KNOW!!!! I love both lakes and forests, they have such a calming aura and are so relaxing. Urban or rural? errr.... well, I live in a small city, but I just love nature so much! I think I live in a perfect place as I'm in a city, so I can just walk to school, shops, church, cinema etc, but the city is very near a mountainous area with lakes, perfect for walking and camping. so, both. Do you sometimes have the insatiable urge to just grab a cute animal and hug it? sometimes...but I don't have any pets, as my dad doesn't like them...but I wish I did. I really love cats, and recently m family have been looking after some friends cats...and I love them so much! What Lego Elves character do you think you're most like, and what Lego Elves character do you think I'm most like? (You don't have to answer the latter one if you don't want to… I'm just… very curious.) I think I'm most like Naida, personality-wise, but opinions-wise, probably Aira. I think you seem like Aira sometimes, sometimes Naida. If you were born an animal shape-shifter, what animal form would you want to take? A bird, definitely! I love flying creatures, and I've had flying dreams in the past, and I just really want to fly!! So probably an alpine swift, which is my favourite animal (a bird) or a dragon. Have a horse. What will you name it, what gender is it, what's it's personality and what breed is it\what does it look like? Well, I don't know anything about horses, so I'm going to make it a pegasus (if that's ok) as no-one really knows any factual info about pegasi. It would be a white pegasus, with purple wings, mane, tail, and eyes. she would be called Starstrider. 13. Finally, what's the weirdest food you've had? Probably chilli and chocolate digestives..its surprisingly nice, but weird. -Skyla Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag